A Bromantic Story
by GuitarMusicGeek
Summary: Cory and Shawn have been best friends since that trip in kindergarten. We have seen them together ever since Boy Meets World in September 1993. Well, here are their moments before then. THIS MAY NOT BE A VERY GOOD STORY. But, at least I tried. This is dedicated to jhansikirani17025. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *COMPLETE*


**I would like to dedicate this one-shot to jhansikirani17025 since it's her birthday today! (8-11-2015) She is one of my good friends here on FanFiction and she really wanted to see either a Cory/Shawn or Maya/Shawn one-shot so I decided to write a Cory/Shawn one-shot as her sorta birthday present. Read her stories if you haven't already. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 _Cory and Shawn have been best friends ever since they were in diapers. Actually, they didn't meet until a field trip in kindergarten that brought the two of them together. I mean, Shawn was probably still wearing diapers. Alright, I was just kidding._

 _Future citizens, I_ _would like to take you guys back in time from the day Cory and Shawn first met and the special moments they have shared together. Here we go!_

 **November 19, 1987**

 **The Field Trip That Started the Bromance**

 **5 Years Old**

"Okay kids, this is our very first field trip to the zoo so you must behave. We want them to like us okay."

"Yes, Mrs. Murdstone."

"But, what if they don't like us?", little Topanga asked. "Not everybody will like us and that's okay, right?"

"Ugh, Topanga. She's a good student but she gets on my nerves." Mrs. Murdstone thought. She just ignored Topanga's question and explained the rules.

"Rule number 1: You may not touch the animals without permission from either me, Mr. Feeny, or anybody who works there.

Rule number 2: Do not bother anything while it's asleep.

Rule number 3: You may not go anywhere without permission from me or Mr. Feeny." She went on and on about the rules.

The whole grade got in the school bus and off they went to the Philadelphia City Zoo.

Fifteen minutes later, they finally reached their destination. The whole grade went off in a single file line sorted by class.

"Cory, isn't that lion cute?"

"Lions are not cute!"

"Whatever."

"Let's go see that llama!"

"Okay!"

Cory and Topanga ran over to Mrs. Murdstone and asked her if they could go over to the llama. Since it wasn't that far, she said alright.

They were so excited to see the llama until they saw Charles Chandler. He was a very snobby rich kid who wanted to take Topanga from Cory. Even though Cory hated her, he didn't want Charles to have her. Don't worry, Topanga wasn't nearly as interested.

They turned to head back but it was too late. Charles hated Cory more than anything in the universe. "Cory, get away from Topanga or I will push you." Charles said in his annoying Welsh accent. Yup, he is from Northern England . Not all people from that area are mean and rich but his family definitely was.

"My brother pushes me a lot so it's not gonna hurt!"

Charles couldn't take it anymore so he pushed Cory into the llama pen.

Cory was of course, screaming in fear but, then a hand saved him. It pulled him out and outside of the pen.

"Topanga?!"

"My name is not Topanga!"

Cory got a clear image of the person that saved him and realized it wasn't Topanga.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shawn!"

"Oh. I'm Cory!"

"I'm Topanga!"

"Nobody asked you, Topanga!"

 _Since then, Cory and Shawn have been best friends. I guess you have to thank Charles because without him pushing Cory, Shawn wouldn't have saved him._

 _Now, let's go on to Shawn's sixth birthday. It was also the day Shawn met Cory's family for the first time._

 **December 11, 1987**

 **Best Birthday Ever!**

 **Cory- 5 Shawn-6**

"Hi Shawn!", Cory said very excitedly as he walked into the classroom

"Hi." Shawn said with a really sad look on his face.

"Why are you sad?"

"It's my birthday."

"Birthdays a good thing!" Cory said. "You get presents, cake, and a party for you!"

"I don't."

"Why?"

"Because everybody always forget my birthday."

"Aww. I didn't forget your birthday."

"That's because I just told you."

"Oh." Cory said. He was sad because he didn't think it was fair that nobody would remember his best friends birthday.

Then class began and the two friends headed their separate ways.

 **Later That Day**

Cory couldn't stop thinking about Shawn. He wished there was a way to make Shawn's birthday better. It was dismissal time and so the whole school waited outside for their parents to pick them up or get in the line for the bus. The older kids would walk home alone but, little Cory had no idea how to get home himself. It was also not very common for parents to pick up their kids by car this time of year because of the snow.

He found his older brother, Eric who was in fourth grade at the time. Eric couldn't find his way home either so they had to rely on Amy or Alan. Well, this time Alan would usually pick them up because Amy was VERY pregnant with her third child.

Parents slowly picked their kids up one by one. The last people at the line were Cory, Eric, and Shawn. Cory and Eric were of course waiting very anxiously for their parents but they wouldn't come.

Cory found Shawn again. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks but my dad is not coming."

"Why?"

"He never picks me so I have to walk all the way to the park for them to see. I tried getting in the walker place but only big kids are allowed to walk so I sneak out after they think everybody got home."

Just then, Amy came by.

"Sorry boys, I slept in and the snow was extremely hard to drive through."

Amy then noticed Shawn sitting in the back all sad and cold. "Hey kiddo. Why are you sad?"

"This is my best friend Shawn!"

"So this is the famous Shawn?"

"Yup, it's his birthday!"

"If it's his birthday, why is he sad?" Eric joined the conversation.

"My dad never come to pick me up. My parents don't care about me. Everybody always forgets my birthday every year."

"Aww. I'm pretty sure your parents love you."

"No. My mom run away from home all the time to get away from me and daddy. Daddy only talks with me a little bit and he forgets me."

"Aww. Hey Shawn, would you like to come to our place for your birthday?" Amy started to tear up whilst listening to Shawn's story. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

Shawn's face brightened up with lots of joy. "Yay!"

"Okay, Eric, Cory, Shawn. Hop in the car!"

"Yay! Shawn is coming with us!"

The three boys got in the backseat of the white 1987 Buick Electra Sedan. They talked non-stop at the back of the car and Amy let out a smile seeing Shawn very happy.

Amy parked the car in front of the Matthews house. Amy and the three boys got in. Amy made a snack and Shawn felt like this was the best day of his life.

The three boys had lots and lots of fun playing and then, Alan parked the car at the front of the house. He noticed Shawn. He only had two sons and a third child on the way. (The gender was unknown.) Amy was still pregnant so who was the third?

"Amy!"

"Yeah Alan."

"Who is the third kid?"

"It's in my belly you nincompoop!"

"I know that. I'm talking about him." Alan said as he pointed his finger at Shawn.

"He's an orphan that Cory brought home!", yelled Eric.

"Eric, Shawn is not an orphan!"

"But, didn't he say his mommy ran away and his daddy doesn't care about him?!"

"Eric, an orphan is a child with NO parents." Alan explained to his eldest son.

"Oh."

Sweet story, huh. Shawn could say, this was the best birthday ever!

Now it's time for Matthew's kid number three to be born! We all know who it is but I don't want to ruin the moment. Shawn is with the brothers during this special moment.

 **January 7, 1988**

 **She's Having HIS Baby Back Ribs!**

 **Cory-5 Shawn-6**

Of course, Amy and Alan were getting very worried since this baby was due on December 29, 1987. That was nine days ago! The doctor said this baby will probably die if it stays in any longer so they will have to schedule a cesarean section tomorrow. They just wanted the baby to be okay.

It was snowing like crazy outside that so there was no way they would ever get to the hospital!

It was eleven pm and of course they wouldn't want to wake up now. But then, Amy had suddenly woken up. She then realized that she has wet the bed. "Wow, Amy. Did you just wet yourself?" But then, she noticed the water dripping down her leg. "I'm in labor!"

She turned to her husband and tapped his shoulder. "Alan."

"What Amy? We have only been asleep for one hour." He groaned as he fell back asleep.

"Don't fall asleep. My water broke!"

Then, he was fully aware and got up. "Did you just say your water broke?! Weren't you going to get that c-section though?"

"Yeah. It's been broken for thirty minutes and it looks like we won't need a c-section."

"We need to get you to the hospital!"

They got up and got dressed and picked up the hospital bag and headed out.

"Alan, who's going to watch the boys?"

"Maybe Sara can watch them." He said as he dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Sara, can you watch the boys? Amy has gone into labor."

"Oh, I see."

"Sorry for disturbing."

"It's alright. We'll figure something out."

"What's going on?"

"Apparently, no one can make it since the weather outside is so bad. We can't even make it to the hospital."

"But we need to get this baby out!"

Alan face brightened up as he got an idea. "You know our next door neighbor?"

"Feeny? Alan, how is that going to help?!"

"No, our other neighbor."

"Melanie?"

"Yeah, she's a midwife. Even though she's not your midwife, she can still help since she's the only thing we've got."

"Alright."

He then dialed Melanie's number.

"Hey Mel, sorry if I'm waking you but, Amy has gone into labor and we can't make it to the hospital. So, I was wondering if you can help us?"

"Oh..."

Amy was a little disappointed until...

"Great!"

Her face brightened up. She's was having her baby!

"I'm sorry if I bothered you."

Melanie had to walk all the way to the Matthew's house which wasn't really far. The storm made it harder but she got there in no time.

"Hey, since you can't make it to the hospital, we will have to give birth here. Home births are actually safer than hospitalized births. Since we are not at the hospital, you will have to give birth in the bathtub."

They filled up the tub in the master bathroom and by midnight, they were ready to give birth.

 **The Morning After**

Cory and Eric woke up to the first cry of their sibling at 7:32 am. That was literally the same time the boys would normally wake up to go to school.

"Cory, Eric!" Alan yelled from his and Amy's room.

"Yeah dad!"

"Come here! Mom and I have to show you something!" They rushed downstairs. Eric was hoping they would get a present or something.

Just then, Shawn rushed into the room. "Hi Cory! Ready to go to school?"

"Shawn! Mommy and daddy need to show us something so let's go there!"

"Okay!"

The three boys ran to Amy and Alan's bedroom. They found them holding a baby in their arms talking to it.

"Hey guys, meet your baby sister!"

"Dang it! I wanted a brother!" Cory whined.

"Well, you got a sister instead and she loves you very much."

"What's her name?" Shawn asked real curious. He didn't have any siblings. Well, except for his older brother Jack. Jack was his half brother but they have never seen each other.

Amy and Alan looked at each other. "Her name is Morgan Reneé Matthews."

Sweet huh? THAT was how Morgan Matthews was born. I wonder what she looks like in your time when you're reading this...

Now, here's something completely random that you wouldn't expect...

 **February 1, 1993**

 **(The Day My Brother Was Born But That Isn't Important)**

 **From the Future**

 **Cory- 10 Shawn- 11**

It was an average Monday afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it was an average day.

Cornelius Matthews...

 _"Hey, nobody knows my real name. You better not say it."_

Fine, Cory.

 _"Your name is Cornelius?"_

Well, Shawn knows.

 _"You know I can hear you right. I mean, this story is about me and Cory."_

Ugh, Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter...

 _"Thank You"_

Anywho, Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter had just gotten out of school. The two friends were lounging around, talking, refusing to eat their snack because they weren't hungry. When...

There was a knock at the door. Who could it be?

"I'll get it!" Cory yells.

He opened the door and it was a girl who looked about twelve with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Her hairstyle was very strange and her clothes were very weird. She looked very much like Cory.

Just then, another girl appeared. She was the same age, maybe a little older and she had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hairstyle and clothes were very strange indeed.

Shawn rushed at the door once he saw the blonde girl. "Helllooo sweet thang!"

The blonde girl immediately said, "Hey. Not interested by the way."

"Why? Who doesn't like this?" Shawn said pointing at himself.

"Well..."

Cory immediately burst into the conversation. "Who are you and what are you wearing?"

The brunette girl then said, "I'm Riley Matthews. I come from a land of peace, rainbows, sunshine, glitter and..."

"Okay! Enough with your sunshine talk. Are you related to me? My name is Cory Matthews."

Riley's eyes were wide open when she found out where she was and who she was talking to. "No need to dwell on that part."

"We were actually going to ask where we are since we just got lost then Riley here, sorta recognized this place and she said it was Philadelphia but we came here to make sure. Well, we found out and we're heading back so thank you very much!"

"Where are you from? Clothes there are just weird!"

"Let me give you a hint, you two are practically married at the place we're from. Oh, I'm Maya Hart, thank you very much!"

The two girls turned around and walked back.

The two boys stood there in shock. "That was weird..."

"I know, I mean the two of us married? No way."

"Where do you think they're from?"

"I don't know. But it's weird."

 _Who were those girls? Where are they from? You guys would know since you are reading from... I don't know you tell me. I don't know how I will be receiving it so but, oh well. But, I am from the 80s/90s so... JUST TELL ME IN THE TECHNOLOGY THINGIES YOU HAVE!_

 **Hey guys, I was originally going to do their whole lives BUT I am EXHAUSTED from what happened over the weekend and I just wanted to do something for my friend because it was her birthday. So, I decided to stop here. It wasn't a very good story but oh well. I will have better ones in the future.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JHANSIKIRANI17025! Byeee! REVIEW!**


End file.
